elysiumroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Magic
'Information' 'Type' Elemental Magic 'Description' A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue and yellow. Fire Magic can also work in a similar fashion to explosives. The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings, though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. Like other elemental types of Magic, some users can also transform their bodies into this element, by turning their bodies into fire to negate both physical and magical attacks, or to teleport to another location. Spells Tier I At tier I, the user is capable of lightning small flames, like on candles or igniting gasoline. Ignite '''― With this spell, the user can ignite something. '''Heat Breath ― WIth this spell, the user can create a heat wave from his mouth. Flame Bullet ― Form and launch bullets of fire. Tier II At tier II, the user is capable of freely controlling fire as they please. Fire Boost '― The user is able to boost their physical prowess by using fire magic. '''Incinerate '― This spell allows the user to burn something. 'Heat Burst '― This spell allows the user to form a blast of heat. 'Weapon Creation '― Create various objects and weapons out of fire. 'Fire Breath '― A more powerful version than Heat Breath, ''which uses flames ''and as such causes more damage. Tier III At tier III, the user has mastered controlling fire in all forms, including magma. '''Magma Manipulation ― The user is able to manipulate magma. Ash-kill '''― A powerfull spell which allows the user to create such heat on the target's body, that the target will start to fall apart into ash. Though it's a powerful spell, it can be easily evaded and stopped. '''Summon Eruption― An extremely powerful spell that allows the user to draw out magma from deep within the earth and form the ground around it. Though powerful, the spell can be easily stopped while it's being created, as it takes quite some time. Fire Body ― '''A powerfull spell which allows the user to transform their body into fire which renders physical attacks ineffective, however, water and wind attacks will become far more potent as it strikes through every cell of the body. '''Summon Sun ― An extremely powerful spell that can only be used during daytime, which draws immense heat from the sun to create it's own minor sun. It can be powerful enough to evaporate an entire lake. This spell is powerful, but if the user is interrupted during the sun, it will instantly fade away. 'Sunlight Force '― Strengthen the heat of sunlight to make it burn. Category:Magics